memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Christine Anne Baur
|birthplace = USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Stunt double; Stunt Actress |characters = Hostage; Bajoran villager; Ensign Corelki }} Christine Anne Baur is a former stuntwoman and stunt actress who performed stunts in several episodes of , and . She received no credit for her appearances. Baur filmed her scene for the Star Trek: The Next Generation fifth season episode "Power Play" on Thursday , one month after the regular shots were filmed. She was part of a second unit insert shot in which several scenes were added or filmed again and was listed as Carol Bauer on the call sheet. On Friday she worked on set as stunt double for Marina Sirtis, doubling her fall into the closet. During the re-shoots of this scene Sirtis performed this stunt on her own and Baur's stunt was not used in the final episode. Her costume as stunt double for Fionnula Flanagan in "Inheritance" was later sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. For the Star Trek: Voyager third season episode "Warlord", Baur filmed a stunt scene as double for Jennifer Lien opposite Kate Mulgrew's stunt double Lynn Salvatori on Tuesday on Paramount Stage 9 which was housing the transporter room set. The final scene in the episode however only featured Mulgrew and Lien and not their stunt doubles. On the same episode, Baur doubled for Lien again on Monday , filming the final fight scene of the episode on Paramount Stage 16. She worked with Galyn Görg's stunt double Sandy Berumen but only a wide shot of the two stunt doubles was part of the final episode. In 2005 Baur won a Taurus World Stunt Award in the category Best Specialty Stunt with fellow stunt performers for a scene in Taxi. Baur has performed in films such as Fright Night (1985, with Chris Sarandon, Paula Crist, and Nick Dimitri), The Witches of Eastwick (1987, with Carel Struycken), Madhouse (1990, with John Larroquette, Kirstie Alley, and Paul Eiding), RoboCop 2 (1990, with John Glover, Roger Aaron Brown, Gabriel Damon, Mark Rolston, Peter Weller, Galyn Görg, Jeff McCarthy, Robert DoQui, Stephen Lee, Tzi Ma, Bill Bolender, and Brian J. Williams), Mom and Dad Save the World (1992, with Teri Garr, Thalmus Rasulala, Wallace Shawn, and Dennis Madalone), Copycat (1995, with Shannon O'Hurley and Scott DeVenney), Scream (1996, with Christopher Doyle and Lynn Salvatori), Rat Race (2001, with Whoopi Goldberg, Lanei Chapman, Andrew Kavovit, Peggy Jo Jacobs, and Lynn Salvatori), and Taxi (2004, with Katie Rowe and Darlene Williams) She doubled in the television crime drama Mystery Woman (2003, with Joey Box, Clint Lilley, Bridgett Riley, and Darlene Ava Williams), in the television comedy The Hollywood Mom's Mystery (2004, coordinated by Clint Lilley), in the television drama Thicker Than Water (2005, coordinated by Clint Lilley) and in the television drama Sacrifices of the Heart (2007, with Charlie Croughwell), and in the television movie Jane Doe: Eye of the Beholder (2008, with Jim Wilkey, Darlene Ava Williams and coordinated by Clint Lilley). Star Trek appearances File:Female hostage in 10 Forward 1.jpg|Hostage (uncredited) File:Christine Anne Baur, Man of the People.jpg|Stunt double for Marina Sirtis (uncredited) File:Bajoran stunt villager 1.jpg|Bajoran villager (uncredited) File:Corelki.jpg|Ensign Corelki (uncredited) File:Christine Anne Baur, Inheritance.jpg|Stunt double for Fionnula Flanagan (uncredited) File:Christine Anne Baur, Emergence.jpg|Stunt double for Marina Sirtis (uncredited) File:Christine Baur and Sandy Berumen, Warlord.jpg|Stunt double for Jennifer Lien (uncredited) External link * Category:Performers Category:Stunt performers Category:TNG performers Category:DS9 performers Category:VOY performers